


【虫贱】正确之路

by Szeretllek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: “选择毛衣，家庭圣诞，养老金免税，清理下水道过日子，一直向前看，直到死的那一天。”





	1. Chapter 1

0

 

“你不懂，小蜘蛛。”韦德愁苦地说，“不杀人我就没有钱，没有钱我要怎么活下去呢？”

“你怎么着都会活下去，弗兰肯斯坦。”克林特插嘴。

这有点太刻薄了。不过蜘蛛侠替他先瞪了鹰眼一眼，韦德为此在心里小声欢呼。

 

“韦德，你有没有考虑过去找份正当工作?我的意思是，用不着枪和刀，不会死人的那种。”小蜘蛛看起来比他还烦恼。

韦德揪着自己手套上的毛刺。

“没有人会雇佣一个死侍给他清理草坪和洗奶瓶的，宝贝。”他低声说，努力让自己听起来不像在嘲笑什么。“我长了一张好像会把婴儿放进烤箱的脸。”

“不是那样的，韦德……你比自己想象中更好，好得多。”蜘蛛侠说。

他想起了自己给号角报打工的日子。

“过正常生活真的没有那么难。呃，你甚至可以卖自己的照片给粉丝们什么的？”

 

韦德猛地站起来，吓了克林特和彼得一大跳。

“我懂了！”他大喊一声，在他们没回过神来之前飞快地蹿过来亲了蜘蛛侠一口。“谢谢你们的职业规划分析！帮我向队长报个早退，我要先回去准备转型了！”

 

韦德嚷嚷着跑了，留下他们面面相觑。

“我不是在抱怨什么啊。”克林特说，“但是既然是谢谢我俩，为什么只亲你？”

蜘蛛侠没理他。他看起来很愁，面对韦德的事他就总是这样。你们真基。克林特心想。

 

1

 

他很快收到了回复。对方首先热情地欢迎了他的加入，表示“哦天啊你不知道这个的相关搜索热度有多高”，然后让他选自己选个艺名。

“这还需要什么名吗？”他很疑惑。“我就是deadpool啊。”

啊，是是。对方说，但这样会付一大笔版权费。我们也不想惹上麻烦什么的，只是一群人畜无害的超级英雄爱好者。只要你套上那身衣服，随便你是谁。是个有妄想症的疯子也不要紧，只要你在镜头前那样穿着就可以了。

 

“欢迎来到自由幻想的世界。”对方循循善诱，“名字，就是你要抛弃的第一个身份。”

这可真有意思。换一个名，穿着制服对着摄像头，和网线那头的粉丝聊聊天，钱就来了。韦德高高兴兴干脆地签了条款。

 

*

 

这些东西并不便宜，但对方说为了开启职业之路这都是必要的开销。他照着单子，一件一件地把东西添进购物车。一个高清的变距摄像头，各种奇奇怪怪的服饰装扮，还有各种规格无比昂贵的自慰棒。他看着那些玩意的尺寸有点怵，不过对方保证那只是做做样子的。

“毕竟你很辣。”他的，呃，经纪人这么说。“一个拿着皮鞭和假鸡巴的死侍更辣。把它们想成单纯的拍摄背景道具就行了。”

 

也许是怕他反悔，对方先飞快地给他打了一笔钱。“这是开头一半佣金，其他从观看的广告抽成里提。越多人看你，越多钱。能接受吗，大明星？”

账户上的数字让人无法不接受。

“我有这么值钱吗？”韦德好奇地问。

“我可从没见过这么还原的。之前来的死侍们和你比起来都是三流，”经纪人赞叹道。“绝对爆火，哦，你根本不知道你有多好，你会成为我们的最佳主角，亲爱的。”

 

你不知道你有多好。这太像蜘蛛侠会对他说的话了，韦德被夸昏了头，迫不及待地下单刷卡买了那一堆玩意。

 

2

 

韦德发誓他的一生中就没有哪段时间比这时候更舒坦，更顺风顺水过。他妈的，他干这个真是如鱼得水。

叮叮一声，电脑端弹出了客人的新指令。

QUOTE:tucopp024 于 7:59:07

把裙子提起来

QUOTE:tucopp024 于 7:59:23

不，等等

还是脱下来 慢一点

 

他在床上挪动位置跪好，让自己腰部以下进入镜头范围里。韦德把手放在两边，谄媚地一点一点撩起了裙子，那下面还穿着制服，大家爱看这个。所以蕾丝裙边下面没什么好风光，枪套和军刺刀带还紧紧箍着大腿，格洛克漆黑的枪管搁在他的腿根上。

他吹着口哨伸手到后面解开了束腰，接下来就好脱了。韦德小心翼翼地把这条精致的小衣服褪下来，他得晃着腰，慢慢来，不然这块三百美金的布片估计就要碎了。那些理不清的皮革和带子挂住了他的刀，韦德反手握住匕首，打算把它们先解下来。

 

QUOTE:stelerex_26 于 8:02:27

留着它们

 

行吧。韦德放弃了和自己一身的武装较劲，客人说什么就是什么。这不是一对一的服务，房间里不停有人匿名提出新的怪要求，韦德玩得很开，没羞没臊，人们要什么他总能给出更多，面对各种淫秽过激的羞辱他也能做出最完美的放荡回应，或许网络那头的尼特正在阴暗房间里呼哧呼哧捏着自己肥短的屌看着他撸，但这又不会少块肉，他不在乎。人们对他的性欲某种意义上还算一种褒奖。他有着恰到好处的色情和疯狂，有点扭曲，这确实是最适合他的灵魂职业。

 

QUOTE:anon_29 于 8:07:49

让我用用你那张嘴

 

“well……”他没忍住笑了，这群人真有想象力。他埋头在旁边翻找，抽了一根仿真阴茎。拉起面罩的时候韦德犹豫了一下，只拉高了一点点。

韦德伸出舌头试探性地舔了一口，舌尖顺着冠状沟滑过，试着把那一整根含进去。说实话他觉得自己做得很糟，但频道里的留言刷得飞快，大家显然被这一幕点燃了。

 

“看，孩子们，我还能做这个……”他彻底放松了喉咙的肌肉，几乎张到三指宽，直接把这玩意吞进去，抵着会厌操进了自己的食道。

 

这个玩具起码是XL号的，填在喉咙里抽动的时候撑得气管都进不去空气，仿佛一件杀人兵器，好在他不怕窒息而死。

韦德仰着头眯着眼睛，他的手有点抖，唾液顺着喉咙流下去浸湿了他脖子上的皮质项圈。他看起来像一个奴隶在受一种淫荡的刑罚。在韦德最后抓住玩具的根部仿真睾丸把这根刑具拖出来的时候，可以清楚地看到他的喉结滚动着，肌肉顺从地推挤着，甚至随着填塞物的抽离微微平了下去。

 

留言为这货真价实的深喉停滞了几秒，接着一秒几页地刷爆了满屏。对接音频里传来陌生人的大声呻吟和欢呼。

韦德把那根外星人程度的玩意丢到床底下，撑在床上剧烈地咳嗽了几声，揉着自己酸痛的喉咙。他的唾液从颤抖的下巴上滴下来。

 

就像马戏团里的吞剑戏法。韦德听着公共频道的掌声得意地想，我这个比那个还酷多了！

 

3

 

他用赚到的钱买了好多礼物。但是小蜘蛛收到的时候好像不是很开心。

“你不喜欢吗？”韦德有点受到打击，偷偷观察着小蜘蛛面罩上细微的小表情。

“不，韦德。我很高兴……”蜘蛛侠吃力地把那一大堆东西抓在怀里。他拿起一个小盒，里面装着一块高级机芯机械表，他看了看标签，有些吃惊又紧张地把那个小盒子放到柜子上，还往里推了推。“我想你找到工作了，是吗？”

 

韦德笑起来。他看起来精神焕发，活力又充实，就好像有什么东西在他身体里不停燃烧着一样。彼得着迷地看着他。他喜欢韦德这个样子，但还是有点忧虑。

“这个工作没有伤害到任何人，对吗？”他想起标签上那个骇人听闻的价格，不得不再确认了一次。

“我保证那是让大家都得到快乐的事。”韦德小声说，“谢谢你，小蜘蛛。现在我感觉很好，我好开心。”

他看起来实在像一只叼着木棒迫不及待想被表扬的小狗，让蜘蛛侠忍不住伸出手摸了摸死侍的头。他们都有点被这个过分亲昵的举动惊到了。

 

“我也替你开心。”蜘蛛侠说，他收回手，听起来有点尴尬。他挑了一个摇一摇会落好多雪花的玻璃球，把其他的礼物都还给了韦德。“以后不用送我这些，只要你过得好就好了。” 

韦德摸了摸鼻子。妈的，我绝对会努力工作。他在心里大声发誓。

 

4

 

QUOTE:anon_07 于 18:07:49

自慰

 

韦德愣了一下。他确认了一下这个指令，同时频道里的客人们已经开始不耐烦地嚷嚷起来。他赶紧调整好姿势，对着摄像头讨好地打开腿。

 

“就是这样，小猫咪。现在把你的那根仙女棒放出来。”客人的声音传出来，这个无线耳机太劣质了，对方的声音带着奇怪的电流底噪，分不出来性别。“快点，让我看看你裤子里藏的好东西……”

 

仙女棒这个词还挺逗的。韦德猜这是个垂涎死侍很久的奔放女粉丝，或者一个渴望他粗黄瓜的热情骚零。不管哪种都是他的服务对象，他就该努力让对方满意。韦德抓过两个枕头垫好在腰后面，他半坐起来，对着镜头问:“要我把制服脱下来吗？”

 

QUOTE:anon_07 于 18:08:42

随你的便，快点他妈的开始

喔，真粗鲁，韦德舔舔嘴。他喀锵解开了腰带，调暗灯光，努力把上身的制服扯起来，拉高卡到胸肌上。然后曲起了腿，把润滑液挤了两手，对方想看他打飞机，可他还没有硬，所以只能靠先摸摸自己试着兴奋起来。

 

韦德抚摸着自己肌肉分明的腹部，水性润滑液顺着人鱼线淌下去让他的手打滑，这东西闻起来甜甜的，还挺可爱。他有自信在这个姿势和光线下，镜头里自己油亮亮的漂亮腹肌看起来能美味到让对面的女孩或者基佬湿到走不动路。

“快点开始，你这欠操的骚货！”对方在咆哮了，那头传来像什么东西被撞到的声音。韦德被震得缩了缩脖子。其他留言也全是心急如焚的抱怨。

 

看来他没法按自己平时的节奏来了。韦德拉开了裤子拉链，掏出自己还没完全站起来的家伙，他抬头朝着天花板，深吸了一口气，圈着它快速地撸动起来。

耳机里那群家伙开始呼呼地低沉地喘着气，混着含糊不清的咒骂声。韦德皱着眉，他还不太习惯在这么多人面前自慰，所以这声音实在很让他分心。

“你可真漂亮……”有谁在这么说。韦德听到一阵黏黏糊糊的摩擦和水声，估计是那头有人舔了麦克风。那垂涎的声音在耳机里响起来，就像舔在他耳朵上。

“你这么想真够变态的。”他说。他不知道事实上对方的夸赞不是说谎，他的胸膛起伏，急促地呼吸着，下巴和胸部腹部纵横的伤疤，还有凹凸不平沾着水液闪闪发光的皮肤，这一切在那个小床头灯暧昧的灯光下看起来更不像人类了，像什么不同的奇异生物，腮和鳞片，一尾脱离大海无法理解这个世界的人鱼。

 

这润滑液好像不太对劲。他觉得约摸越烫，手心里烧得慌。经纪人让买的这鬼东西可能加了什么玩意，要不然就是过期了。那种热度让他头晕，韦德加快了速度。上衣的制服刮着他的乳头，那让他痒得难受，韦德只好把衣服扯起来咬在了嘴里。

等到滴下来的唾液把胸口那一块黑红色的制服都打湿的时候，他已经开始忍不住想夹腿了。他马上，马上就要——

 

“停下来！”

韦德飞快地撤开了手。他松开嘴，无力地大口呼吸着，得不到疏解的下身吐着清液，微微发红，就那么可怜地杵在镜头里。

“该死、”他咒骂着，“该死的！”

“继续。”

对客人发火非常不敬业。于是韦德只能迫不及待地重新握住了自己的家伙，心里哀求对方别再在自己射出来前一秒那样命令。

 

“好的，快点，就是这样，操你自己的拳头……”他们兴奋地呻吟着，“喔，看看你饥渴的样子，你天生就是做这个的。”

“停下，晃动你的腰，趴过去，让我们看看你的穴。”

他心里关于女粉丝的幻想破灭了。韦德自暴自弃地照做，他翻过去趴好抬起臀部，保证自己的下半身在镜头前一览无遗，然后继续开始动起了手腕。他的腰因为快感而发软，这个状态太难受了。

他昏昏沉沉地想，我可能要发烧了。

 

“deadpool，”耳机里他们猥亵地说，“你被开过苞吗？”

“技术上来说还没有。”他随口回答，那儿可能只有子弹进去过。

“难怪你看起来就像个可口的处女。”

真是够了。他不理解这群人为什么这么喜欢把他比作女人，如果这让他们兴奋的话，干嘛不直接去找个女人好了？

但这些话还是对他起到了效果。窗帘拉着，房间昏暗，那些蕾丝内衣和裙子散落在旁边，他身上还有吊带袜的束带。润滑剂那股甜甜的香味，闻起来像香水。韦德一瞬间有种错觉，仿佛自己是个害羞的高中女孩，在下雨不上课的一天，家里没有人的时候躲在房间里自慰。

 

韦德把脸埋进了枕头里。黏黏滑滑的体液让下身在他手套里滑动时发出咕啾咕啾的声音，他真的马上要射了。愤怒和情欲在他身体里汹涌奔腾着，和高潮同比增长的是他想杀人的欲望。

 

“好了，把手插进你的奶油派，搅着让我们看看……你就只能做这个了，不是吗？你生下来就该……”

“闭嘴，闭嘴！”韦德崩溃地咆哮起来，“别说了！”

他扯下了发号施令的耳机，狠狠地摔到了墙上。随着那可怜玩意四分五裂，他咬住了被单，飞快地搓揉着自己，靴子把床上的东西踢得乱七八糟。巅峰到来时他在摄像头的注视下剧烈发着抖，一览无遗地高潮了。

 

5

 

“如果一个人时不时想痛揍他的老板，这是不是说明他不适合这份工作？”

蜘蛛侠嗖地站了起来。“你动手了吗？”

“没有。”韦德按着他的肩膀让他坐下去，像在按一个有劲的小弹簧。“我就只是……只是生气？”

 

小蜘蛛明显松了口气。“那很正常，韦德！那时候我也经常生气，人们都会生气。这也是工作的一部分。”

“生气说明我们在乎这份工作，韦德。”他说，“说明你喜欢它，以至于会对不好的地方不满意。你已经感受到这一步了吗？那很棒，我为你高兴。”

“谢谢。”韦德说。

 

巡逻马上要结束了。现在不早了，但他们都又累又饿。彼得心想要不要约韦德去吃饭，庆祝他在“正常人的生活”路上又迈出了巨大的一步。但韦德拒绝了。

“我还有工作，小蜘蛛。”他和他挥手告别，“晚安！”

 

6

 

彼得还没有睡。他在查资料，明天就有一篇论文要交，但他还没有写完。超级英雄的日程太满了，学业的事情就只能压缩睡觉的时间。

 

他抓过咖啡啜了几口，这时候网页上弹出了一个冒着桃心的广告弹窗，他下意识要点掉，但那个关闭按钮太小了，他给直接点了进去。

第一眼网站的题图就把彼得吓到了。他不记得他和史塔克先生有过这种关系。彼得惊魂未定地看了半天，才意识到这只是个面向特殊需求的成人网站。

 

这个网站是付费会员制度，但游客可以免费浏览一段时间。彼得只犹豫了一会儿，就被心里的好奇彻底战胜了。他还挺想看看大家在另一种意味上对超级英雄们的看法，这是一种社会意见调研。彼得冠冕堂皇地这么告诉自己，所以这不是浪费时间摸鱼。

 

所有复仇者前辈都会告诉你:不要在汤不热上搜索自己的名字……

彼得也不想看各种各样的自己和各种奇奇怪怪的东西干奇奇怪怪的事，他今晚还要睡觉呢。他考虑了一会儿，可能是出于恶作剧，总之他怀着一种说不清楚的心情，敲下了韦德的名字。

 

*

 

画质和音质都很一般，很难想象这个频道是为什么能被顶到这么前面的。但这身制服做得太逼真了，彼得不得不承认，哪怕是自己也完全分不出来。

死侍的脸出现在屏幕上的时候，彼得一瞬间还有点紧张，有种自己在做什么见不得人的事的感觉。他看着屏幕里的人把镜头掰来掰去，最后调到对着床。然后他坐上去，托着下巴，好像在发呆。

 

这看起来太日常了。彼得忍不住想，他没看过成人直播，但就他看来，这家伙真的看起来一点都不专业……

“我今天很累了，不一定能打出来。”他突然开口。

彼得被吓到了，这声音也太像了。他才发现网页上有发送讯息的输入框，频道里的留言刷得飞快，对方是在和那些观众说话。

 

QUOTE:anon_17 于 02:37:02

嗨

 

彼得刚发出去就后悔了。他到底在干嘛？但对方注意到了他，他似乎觉得很新奇。

“嗨！”他凑过来对着镜头招招手。那看起来很可爱，彼得有种这个死侍其实是自己电脑里的电子宠物的感觉。他被这个直播吸引了，彼得翻出了耳机，端着笔记本电脑坐到了床上，扯过被子裹住了自己。

 

*

 

他在床上百无聊赖地翻来翻去的样子，看起来就像一只主人不在家的猫咪。彼得觉得很有意思，原来人们上成人网站就是为了看这种东西？看着主播在床上发呆，然后付钱？

 

QUOTE:anon_135 于 02:40:21

我想看你换弹

重火力机枪出现在成人直播里正常吗？彼得看着他拎出那东西有点忧虑，这可有点危险。他感觉纽约市民是不是憋得太厉害了。

而且这动作有点太熟练了。对方直接用弹夹拨动卡簧，把旧弹夹向前甩出，飞快地拍上了新弹夹。整个过程用不到几秒钟，技术娴熟又漂亮，大家啧啧惊叹。

“我一般不会单手换，这容易损坏弹匣卡榫和下护木，对枪不好。但这很酷。”他咕哝着，最后喀锵拉一下枪栓上膛的动作确实很性感，彼得有点理解提出要求的人了。

 

“好啦，还想看什么？男孩们？”

QUOTE:anon_121 于 02:42:05

你可以舔舔你的手枪吗？

 

这是什么怪要求？感觉不太卫生。彼得皱起眉。镜头里的dp吹了声口哨，他笑着说:“比起那个我更想舔舔你裤兜里的棒棒糖。”

彼得不得不收回自己之前对他不专业的评价。他看起来并不经验丰富，但还是游刃有余，而且那种微妙的别扭融合他浑然天成的漫不经心态度，反而更有诱惑力。他越看越不对劲，这感觉太熟了，简直就像是韦德本人。

 

“我可以给你们看看更辣的。”他说，从枕头下面掏出一把六个弹巢的转轮手枪，开始往里面填子弹。然后他用力拨了一下转轮，坐在床边拿着转轮还在飞快旋转的手枪，似乎开始发呆。

“我开始觉得小蜘蛛可能不会高兴。”他困惑地小声说了一句，扣上击锤把枪口抵上了下巴。

 

彼得把咖啡泼了一床。这他妈的就是韦德！

他早该认出来他，无出其右的亡命徒，世界上没有人能模仿他。这个网站上有无数个队长无数个钢铁侠，甚至还有浩克，但是所有观众都没想过这个死侍是真货。他们只是为韦德带给他们的刺激而兴奋狂欢，不会死亡的超能力让韦德有恃无恐，他能满足他们最黑暗低劣的欲求。而性与摧毁同类的暴力，自古以来就是人类灵魂暗面一直渴望的东西。

 

韦德扣下了扳机，彼得猛地一颤。没有子弹，他看起来好像还有点沮丧。估计他是想表演给大家看他的自愈，就像个不成熟的小孩想要炫耀一样。彼得气得手发抖。

 

“呃，不玩这个了，我的朋友会生气的。”他丢开枪，对频道里喊着再来一次的观众道歉。

这还差不多。哪怕这么多人在叫他做这做那，他还是把蜘蛛侠的话放在最高的优先级。彼得努力呼吸，试着让自己怒火平歇冷静下来。

 

“时间要到了。”韦德说，“还有吗？”他冲着镜头歪头眨眨眼。

彼得的手停在键盘上。他可以叫韦德做任何事，这个网站是匿名的，在这里他只是个无名观众。它就是鼓励着人们倾吐自己最不齿的渴望。

 

QUOTE:anon_17 于 02:45:22

马上去睡觉

 

这好像让韦德有点惊讶。

“你可真是个温柔的情人，先生（sir）。”他黏黏糊糊地告别时那语气让彼得有点不好意思。韦德干脆地切断了那边的连接，屏幕暗下去了，人们在留言里破口大骂。

 

主角跑了，但结束的时间还没到，频道就不会关闭。许多同好继续留在这儿讨论着。他们说的话对彼得而言算得上可怕又新奇，那些对死侍的形容在此之前彼得从来都不可能想得到。一瞬间，韦德身上好像有什么东西变得不一样了，那些原本正常的装扮都带上了性意味上的隐喻。

 

在他和韦德四处巡逻，打击犯罪的时候，人群里也有这些人吗？他们看着韦德制服包裹的身体，他的皮革枪带和绑腿，他们会想象着怎么把他打倒，拖到脏兮兮的巷子里施暴，把他弄得一塌糊涂吗？有人曾经拍下他的照片，然后如获至宝地回家洗出来，迷恋地弄脏相纸上那个模糊的影子吗？

彼得的感觉很不舒服。他因为一段角色扮演的色情直播开始重新审视自己的挚友，不得不承认对方确实很有性方面的吸引力。而且这不是他第一个发现的，这可能让他有点难以接受。

 

但他根本没必要担心韦德的安全。要有哪个不知好歹的家伙想把性幻想付诸实践，死侍估计会先一拳把他脑子从鼻子里打出来。

所以我干嘛这么心神不宁的？

他最后放弃了思考这个问题。眼下有更严重的问题要面对:他的论文不管怎样是写不完了。

 

>tbc


	2. 啾啾晚安

7

 

他或许该和韦德谈谈。但是彼得不想对韦德提出任何道德批判，如果韦德喜欢这样交朋友的话，如果这能让他觉得充实，这让他一直那么开心的话……为什么不呢？他无权插手对方的选择。  
但是像昨天那种事就太危险了。韦德很容易玩疯了头，他得好好盯着他。  
所以这就是蜘蛛侠第二次在深夜打开成人直播的理由了。正当，合理，又充满责任感。谁也不能责怪他。

 

*

韦德搂着一个鳄鱼布偶在床上滚来滚去，东西堆得乱七八糟，子弹还散在床单上。彼得猜他可能昨天就直接睡在弹夹和枪支里。韦德凑过来，对着镜头把那只鳄鱼的嘴捏来捏去，捏着嗓子假装是公仔在说话。  
“那么今天我们来聊什么呢，公主们？”

你能靠后面爽吗？有人留言。  
喔。这也太私人了，这儿的人真是什么都能聊。彼得看得有点尴尬。  
“我对这个真的业务不熟。不能放过这个屁股吗？”韦德抱怨。“我所有的性感元素就只剩一个排泄器官了？”

QUOTE:anon_21 于 02:32:4  
那很好找的，亲爱的。做好了比前面舒服得多。就在两个指节的位置，像颗小栗子。按上去就能让你滴滴答答淌一地的汁。

“好吧，”韦德好像有点苦恼，但是被那些形容引诱到了，跃跃欲试。他总是对新东西来者不拒。“那你们得教教我。”  
彼得目瞪口呆。

 

*

虽然画面并不清晰，但是因为摄像头贴得很近，那些反应看起来还是很明显。死侍的腰弓了起来，这个姿势让他腹肌挤压在一起显得沟壑分明，随着呼吸起伏着。  
不停震动的东西抵在敏感点上的感觉应该不会很好受。何况他似乎没有经历过这种特殊的快感，看起来还是难以习惯。放进去这个跳蛋就好像把他从里到外地摧毁了似的，让他跪不稳，滴着水摇摇晃晃的。  
彼得时不时捂住眼睛再放下手。这事怎么进行到这一步的？直面自己好朋友的自我开发过程，他有点崩溃。

把你的感觉说出来，亲爱的。有人要求。  
“我只觉得肚子很痒，特别痒……”韦德咬牙切齿地回答，“……我没搞错吗？”  
痒的话就自己搅一搅。不要害羞，宝贝。  
韦德把手指从面罩下面探进去。等他把手抽出来的时候，他的唾液把手套黑色的织物打湿了，在台灯下泛着光。  
他把手往下摸过去。

他的喘息声变沉了。“……啊，”韦德的声音有一瞬间有一点变调，“嗯，我觉得我学会了……”  
他在床上缩了起来。镜头歪了，这儿看不到他的手在干什么，但是那声音很直白好懂。

彼得整个脸都烧了起来。天啊。天啊！  
他把被子紧紧裹着自己缠起来，耳机里的呻吟简直像在他的脊椎上通了电门。被子里又热又难受，彼得抖得比镜头里的韦德还厉害。

 

他也算是见证过韦德的第一次前列腺高潮了。他该自豪吗？这算什么？  
韦德把手抽了出来。“谢谢你，老师。”他嘟起嘴，做了一个亲吻空气的动作。他对着摄像头招手，手上的液体滑滑亮亮的，彼得无法不去想这手刚刚放在哪儿。

 

QUOTE:anon_21 于 02:53:41  
你以后还会这么做吗？答应我。  
“我会考虑的。”韦德这么说。彼得为这个回答又开始觉得肚子抽搐。

最后结束之前，韦德揪了一只避孕套，他把它吹开，吹成了一个形状很不雅的长条气球。然后他居然捏了一只小狗出来。  
他举着那只气球小狗，冲镜头得意地晃了晃，好像那是表演结束送给观众小朋友们的礼物。  
他说:“晚安啦。”

 

彼得没有晚安。他一整晚强迫自己把手放在被子外面，为了证明什么一样，反正就是不去处理下半身的问题。他一晚上没合眼。

 

8

 

QUOTE:anon_57 于 02:40:11  
找个东西操你自己

韦德忍住了大声叹息的欲望。前列腺高潮确实不错，但那玩意太难找了，他没有那个耐心。大家为什么总是对我的后门念念不忘？他暗自咒骂，还是听话地侧躺好。这个姿势不会让肚子太难受，他打开润滑剂的盖子，一边骂骂咧咧一边准备着自己。

 

“等我搞完这个我就把你们都杀了，我发誓。”他说，“我要开着压路机一寸一寸碾过你们摸了屌的手……”  
音箱里传出来观众们低沉的呼吸声。他们喜欢这个，喜欢看着超级英雄愤怒又屈辱，而且无可奈何。他们不知道韦德真有能力干得出来。但他不会做的，他不想让他的超凡好朋友失望。所以他也就放过这群可悲又没有性生活的变态了。

 

他加了一根手指，感觉到肌肉在按揉下慢慢放松，变得柔软，恋恋不舍地缠着自己的手指。  
“……以每分钟十厘米的速度，”韦德把脸转过去模糊地补充，“皮肤，筋膜，肌肉和血管。你们的碎肉飞到脸上的感觉就像一只青蛙。”

 

继续说，小猫咪。他们兴奋地讨论着，你不知道自己这样子有多诱人。  
我最开始还以为看这个的家伙应该更多的是爱玩的姑娘呢。韦德悲伤地想，他从旁边一堆东西里随便挑了根，包装盒上大字写着“舒适到让您淫水横流！”  
你最好是。韦德诅咒着拆了包装，像要切腹的武士拔出怀剑一样把那根沉甸甸的东西提了出来。

 

 

等按下开关的时候，他瞬间就后悔了。  
操，这是什么?这他妈的根本一点都不舒适。那东西在他身体里开始可怕地扭起来，像什么嗡嗡震的大虫子在一节一节往里拱，韦德被吓得差点从床上弹起来。他的不知所措似乎极大地取悦了观众们，各种各样龌龊下品的言论在耳边响起。

QUOTE:anon_147 于 04:07:49  
看看你，被一根鸡巴吓得发抖的小可怜。拉进镜头，让我们看得更清楚点。

 

他们窃窃私语，音箱里传来陌生人吞咽和摩擦的声音，韦德翻了个白眼。  
“设计这东西的人小时候肯定受过虐待。”韦德艰难地抬起腿，他两只手握住了那根玩具露在体外的把，强忍着克制住不要把它抽出来丢过去砸碎摄像头。  
这可是最后一个摄像仪器了。保持节俭也是人们生活的一部分吧？

正常人的生活。他默念，选择生活，选择工作，设立远大理想，挑选宜家沙发，按揭买一辆汽车，客厅里放一个巨他妈大的电视机。给自己的花园除草除虫，每天早上和邻居打招呼，打扫卫生，浇花遛狗。照顾宠物，而不是护理枪支。每天在同一张床上睡着，在同一张床上醒来。  
人们都是这么做的。  
这就是生活，这就是小蜘蛛希望他能做到的活法。他已经很努力了，蜘蛛侠会为他骄傲吗？

韦德突然有点感到困惑了。他躺在床上，房间潮湿昏暗，外面下着雨。他又累又渴，还得把各种奇奇怪怪的东西往身体里塞，快感都像一种折磨。音箱里不停传来对着他撸的陌生人下流的感叹。  
他觉得他好像并不太喜欢这个生活。

 

“为什么你们要付钱来看这个呢？”他对着镜头喃喃。“老实说，我觉得挺没意思的。”  
因为我们喜欢你。留言这么说。他们的渴望赤裸又露骨，韦德似乎从来没有这么被需要过。居然会有人这么为他痴迷，这真让他受宠若惊。

尤其是你受伤，流血，骨折，被撕裂又愈合的样子。有人说，你不知道那看起来有多么……  
“大部分人会说恶心。”韦德插嘴。  
但我们不是大部分人。那很美，非常不可思议，又独一无二……  
你能再做给我们看吗？他们恳求。  
这太简单了。原来这就能让他们满足吗？韦德的手又一次握住了枪身，他没有退出子弹，这一次握着的是货真价实的杀器了。他喘着气，慢慢把枪举了起来，按在上颚牙根上，这个角度可以漂亮地打穿脑干。

他其实并不是很热衷于自戕。恢复要一段时间，血污溅到床单上也有点恶心，做完他经常会神经性头晕。但是留言里满是鼓励，他们想要这个，渴望得几乎绝望，而这个世界上只有韦德可以给他们那些东西，可以拯救他们。  
他知道自己不该做这种事。  
但是这群人爱他。这种想法让他无法逃脱，无法停下。他自杀过很多次了，不差这一次……如果只是死就能换回这么多的爱的话，那还真的是挺值的。  
在高潮来临扣下扳机的前一秒，韦德突然想，原来爱他的人和恨他的人一样，都喜欢看他受伤啊。

 

9

 

他直接砸碎了窗户冲进了韦德房间，首先射出蛛丝把那把枪连着韦德的手一起粘到了墙上，子弹从枪膛里出来，直接击中了脏兮兮的壁纸。然后下一发蛛丝糊满了那个摄像头。  
做这一切的时候，彼得心里大声祈祷不要有人把刚刚那段录像保存下来传到别的地方，不然他真不知道怎么和队长解释自己为什么出现在成人网站的影片里。

“哦，嗨，小蜘蛛！”韦德惊喜地喊，“我好久没见着你了！”  
他的手还糊在墙上，慢慢松开了指头，枪口还冒着烟的手枪哐当一声掉在地上。  
“你来找我玩吗？”他仰着头看着沉默的蜘蛛侠。“但是我正在工作呢……”

彼得说:“你刚刚在做什么？”他的制服淋了雨湿透了，胸膛起伏，慢慢从刚刚看直播的惊恐中恢复过来，心里满是怒火。“你向我保证过这是不伤害任何人的工作。你不算任何人吗？”

一阵让人难受的死寂中，韦德终于意识到蜘蛛侠在生气。他绞尽脑汁地想着理由，在彼得眼里，死侍的小脑瓜上好像都在哄哄冒烟。

“你为什么不戴我送给你的手表？”他放弃了，居然恶人先告状。  
“那个太贵重了。”戴出来的话，彼得走路上都怕手被人砍下来抢走。

 

“哦，是啊。克林特也说了。”他说，“我问了一圈，他们都建议我买领夹什么的，还嘲笑那个傻了吧唧的摇摇雪花球。我对这个没什么常识。”

“我现在觉得我对什么都没有常识，小蜘蛛。”韦德用一把小匕首割开了蜘蛛网，手解脱出来垂在腿上，“我又做错事了，是吧？你看，我正要向一群陌生人直播一边自慰一边把自己的脑子用霰弹枪轰出来，你来这儿，把我抓包了，这让我觉得自己更蠢了。”  
“你不蠢，韦德！”这个谈话走向不太对劲。蜘蛛侠飞快地说，“别那样说，让我们慢慢来理清楚……”

韦德挪到床边，捡起了枪。彼得想要阻止他，但是韦德立刻调转枪口朝着他，彼得不敢动了。

“不是的，小蜘蛛。你不懂这个。”韦德说。“你太好了，你不明白……”  
他突然不说话了，若有所思。韦德看起来很累，就好像走了很远的路还是走错了，精疲力尽。“你有看过电影吗？”他突然说。

“韦德……”

“安迪逃出去了，但是还有一个配角，他是个图书管理员，每天扫着肖申克监狱图书馆的灰。他熬到了出狱的那一天，人们给了他一份工作，让他开始新生活。几个月以后，他就在旅馆里上吊自杀了。”韦德往后退着靠到墙上，他全身绷紧，这是一个攻击的信号，好像彼得是他的敌人，要把他从自己躲着的巢里扯出去一样。  
“他已经坐了太久的牢了，太他妈的久了。”韦德轻轻说，“与世隔绝了十几年，他们就那样把他赶出来了。他只会扫书上的灰啊。”

“我听你的话做了够多了，可或许有的人就是只能这么活着，小蜘蛛。他们被弄坏了，没救了。杀人或者被杀，只能这么活下去。你帮他们再多也是一样的，看起来好像有那么多条路，可是每一条路尽头都是绝望……你干嘛要过来找我呢？”  
他声音里的走投无路让彼得脊背战栗。

“别那样说，韦德，”彼得几乎是在哀求了。“这个世界上不管是谁都有救的。相信我，好吗？”

“我有巨大的残疾，不是身体上的。小蜘蛛，看看我，这里面有什么东西，被摧毁了。生活这个东西太难了。我不会。我永远都不会了。”韦德拿着枪托轻轻敲了敲自己的额头。“你为什么就是不能别管我了呢？”

 

你为什么就是不能别管他呢？  
彼得站在那儿，他们中间隔着散落着一堆成人用品的床，仿佛是什么色情电影的开拍现场，这让他们之间刚刚那种剑拔弩张的气氛显得滑稽又悲伤。

你为什么就是不能别管他呢，蜘蛛侠？自从他把韦德带来，好像所有人都对他这样说过。他拉着他巡逻，带上他执行复仇者的任务，找鹰眼一起帮他出谋划策。那些无聊玩笑，味道奇怪的异国食物，漫长的白日梦，那么多个晚上严肃又可笑的色情直播盯梢……

世界上有太多人需要救了。为什么他就是要给自己找麻烦，就是放不下韦德呢？他不能责怪韦德无法相信他，他自己都不知道为什么……如果这一切必须有一个理由的话，那个理由是什么呢？

 

他回想起韦德递给他礼物的时候，还有他在视频里摇晃着那个避孕套捏的透明气球小狗，冲人们微笑的样子。

他多么喜欢韦德那个样子啊。  
这是个被彻底摧毁了的人。可韦德总是还时不时会这样，捏着细细碎碎的小小的希望，满心期盼着得到幸福。他太努力了，到了一个让人不忍的程度。这样的人该拥有第二次机会，得到帮助的机会，走上正确之路的机会……而不该是把枪口顶在下巴上，在人们的观看下毫不犹豫地去死。

韦德不知道那个镜头里他的样子。他准备自杀的时候，双手握着枪抬起头，像举着捧花祈祷的新娘，等待着被爱人亲吻，在这个房间里等着雨停，一直一直等着有谁来救他。

 

你为什么就是不能别管他呢？  
因为我做不到。  
彼得张开了手，他的心跳得很压抑，蜘蛛侠马上要给自己沉重的责任加上更沉重更不切实际的一笔了。但是他不在乎。  
“你不会的我可以教你，韦德。”他说，“我会陪着你的，你不要害怕……”

在他慢慢爬上床，靠近韦德的时候，他已经做好了被枪击的准备。他们的距离在缩短，韦德的枪口压在他跳得飞快的心脏上，他继续靠近他，直到韦德持枪的手臂慢慢曲起来，被他圈在臂弯和墙壁之间，像一个不标准的拥抱。他抓住韦德了。

 

“所以我猜我该换工作了，是吧？”过了一会儿，韦德在他怀里闷闷地说。  
他松开了枪抱住彼得的腰，把脸埋在他软软的肚子里，像一个和家长赌气的小孩。这应该就算和好了，彼得松了口气。

“我想你的违约金会挺高的。”彼得说，在这个姿势下忍不住摸了摸他的头。  
“窗户玻璃的钱也要算你头上。”韦德气哼哼地补充。

没问题。彼得在心里默默想。他拉着韦德，慢慢和他一起躺到了床上。至少今天他得留下。“外面下雨了。”他解释。韦德看起来有点不知所措，这可能还是第一次有朋友在他家过夜。但是他也困了，所以彼得把被子扯到他们身上的时候，他也没怎么反对。

彼得看着玻璃碎片在地上闪闪发光，想起了韦德送给他那个会下雪的小玻璃球。这一切脆弱得好像个摇摇欲坠的梦，但它毕竟实现了。

 

彼得转过头，发现韦德看着自己，保持着一点距离，韦德对他犹犹豫豫地说:“为什么我想亲你？这正常吗(Is it right)？”  
希望面罩能让他的脸红不那么明显。未来他还有好多事要教给他，在那之前先收一点酬劳或许也不过分吧。  
彼得叹息着撑起身，他把脸凑过去，消除了他们之间最后这点距离。

“隔着面罩可不太够啊。”韦德嘟嘟囔囔。  
彼得闭上了眼:“没了，睡觉。晚安。”  
“晚安。”韦德说。这个晚安听起来和他每天对摄像头说的一点也不一样。

 

 

(end)

 

过了几天就会有巨额成人网站浏览费用单寄到家里去而帕克先生难以面对梅婶婶探寻的眼神于是干脆出来和威尔逊一起在小公园里卖气球 就这样

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说是pwp却让主角只是亲亲的我是屑


End file.
